


Solace: Epilogue

by BigSciencyBrain



Series: Solace [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I promised Steve a happy ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after the attack on Stark Tower, it's business as usual for Steve and SHIELD.  With a few small changes in transportation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace: Epilogue

Steve adjusts his helmet as he steps up to the edge of the Quinjet ramp.  Wind tears at his legs, trying to drag him forward and out into the open air.  “You guys are coming on Saturday, right?” he shouts over the noise.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Natasha yells back.  “Nervous?”

“A little,” Steve admits.

“Getting cold feet?”

“Nothing like that.”  He gets into place, waiting for the signal.  “Just a big step, that’s all.”

“You’re already living together.”  She adjusts his utility belt one last time and clips another piece of gear onto it.  “Tracking beacon.”

“Thanks.”

She smiles when he looks back and gives him a nod.

The communicator buzzes in his ear.   “Black Eagle just showed up on our sensors, Cap.  Moving into position now.”

“See you on the ground,” Natasha shouts.

Steve steps forward and then drops over the edge, heart racing as the adrenaline begins to pump into his blood.  He sees a shadow slice through the white clouds beneath him a moment before Loki pulls out of the cloud bank, catching Steve in his arms and spiraling into a dizzying barrel roll.  Pressing tight, he closes his eyes and lets go of everything; all his cares, all his worries. 

Here, with Loki, he finds the solace he needs.

When they’ve leveled out and Steve has gotten his breath back, he leans in close to Loki’s ear.  “So, where do you want to go for our honeymoon?”

**Author's Note:**

> After I started thinking about posting more of Winged!Loki, I decided that I wanted to accomplish two things:
> 
> 1) Get Loki to love his wings  
> 2) Have Loki use Mjolnir
> 
> The rest of this insanity was me trying to figure out how to accomplish those two things.
> 
> There are still a lot of typos so I'll be going back over everything a few dozen more times, but other than that...that's all, folks! Thanks to everyone who stuck with me through this crazy ride.


End file.
